How to bond to a Weasley
by MadpieMoody
Summary: It's the Battle of Hogwarts. What if something happened to Hermone? What if it was because of Fred? Fremione
1. The Battle

_Hermione's POV_

I'm running as fast as my feet will carry me, my legs on fire, wand at the ready. She found me, and I have to escape. I crouch behind a spilt gargoyle that's muttering to himself, prepared to battle her. I see Bellatrix's face creep around the room.

"Mudblood, Mudblood! Come out and play!" Her voice casts disturbing cackles throughout the room. I shiver against the wall. She slowly stalks around, peering behind broken objects. She uses her wand to flick random pieces around the room, searching for me. Her back is facing me, and I use it to my advantage,

"_Stupefy!" _I shoot at her, but she recovers quickly.

"You think that's going to stop me? _Stupid Mudblood."_

She spits the last words, receiving a glare from me. I sprint away, thinking to myself, _I need to get to the front where everyone else is._

I pass faces of familiar classmates, who seem to be using tools they learned in the DA. I seem to have lost her.

I pass Fred and George, both fighting Death Eaters. George is doing great, firing spells and curses at Karkaroff, but Fred isn't doing as well. Lucius Malfoy is tossing curses at him like there's no tomorrow, which might very well be. Fred looks at me, an expression of desperation and fright taking over his normally happy eyes.

"_Crucio!"_ Malfoy shouts. I throw my body in front of Fred, taking the curse instead of him.

"HERMIONE!" Fred screams, but I can barely hear, because pain is scorching through my body. My arms and legs are on fire, my torso clenching, my blood is boiling hot, singing and searing my insides. I try to scream, to call out for help, but my lungs hurt too much and I'm sure no sound escapes. I can't see, my eyes blinded by a cloudy, foggy blur of tears. I writhe in pure agony, wanting it to stop, tears streaking my face. All I can make out are bright flashes of green lights.

And then, everything goes black and it's over.

Yay! Lots more planned! Reviews are love:)

~Madpiemoody


	2. Fred

A/N Sorry it took so long to update! and my chapters are so short:/ I promise to update soon!

*Le Fred*

She took an UNFORGIVABLE curse for me, and he escaped. Last I saw, Lee was chasing after Lucius Malfoy, firing every spell under the sun at his stupid head.

_An unforgivable curse. She took an unforgivable curse for ME, and he escaped without a care in the world for her. And we're just friends. Although I've wished we were more for quite some time now. Fiercely loyal, that one. Mental, too. _This is what's swimming in my mind.

The entire school is out front, waiting for You-Know-Who to come. She HAS to wake up. Now. She wouldn't want to miss Harry, she'd feel incredibly guilty. She'd want to be there beside him.

I let my fingers drift to her face, caressing her cheek. My face is opposite hers, my tears dripping onto her forehead. I take her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together. Nobody's around. I'm here, alone with Hermione, surrounded by the broken remnants of Hogwarts. I lay my head on her chest, waiting for her to wake up. She is breathing, which reassures me drastically. As much as I want to stay, I know George needs me by his side. I need to fight with him.

I gently lift Hermione behind her back and knees, like a bride, and her face naturally falls into my chest. I sprint to the mouth of the entrance, where everyone is prepared for the fight of a lifetime. I peer over the crowd searching for my family. Soon, I find my mum, George, Ron, and Ginny. I try to stop the tears flowing from my eyes but only more come. I just want her awake and okay, is that too much to ask? George gives me a sympathetic look, Understanding flicking through his eyes. Everyone starts to freak out, thinking she's dead, most likely.

"What happened?" Ron asks, a death glare shooting from his eyes.

"It-It was M-Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy," I stutter. "He tried to shoot me with a Cruciatus curse but Hermione threw herself in front of me and she got hit instead. Itshould'vebeenmeitshould'vebeenme." I cry, still holding her delicate frame, droplets escaping my eyes and landing on her shirt. Her forehead is glazed with sweat, her face still contorted in pain. I want to take her pain away, so badly, make it okay. I'd rather have to suffer a thousand unforgivable curses than watch her beautiful, delicate, perfect face twist in pain from one.

"Hermione? Please wake up,' I sob. My mum lays a caring hand on my shoulder while George hugs me.

"Fred, she needs to see Madame Pomfrey."


	3. Chapter 3

_It's the battle of Hogwarts. What if Hermione was injured instead...? Most of the stuff is the same, except for the beginning. The end is basically the same._

_Hermione's POV_

I'm running as fast as my feet will carry me, my legs on fire, wand at the ready. She found me, and I have to escape. I crouch behind a split gargoyle, prepared for battle. I see Bellatrix's face creep around the room.

"Mudblood, Mudblood! Come out and play!" Her voice casts disturbing cackles throughout the room. I shiver against the wall. She slowly stalks around, peering behind broken objects. She uses her wand, flicking up random pieces searching for me.

Her back is turned towards me, and I use it to my advantage.

"_Stupefy_!" I shoot at her, but she recovers quickly.

"You think that's going to stop me? _Stupid Mudblood." _

She spits the last words, receiving a glare from me. I sprint away, thinking to myself, _I need to get to the front._

I pass the faces of familiar classmates, who seem to be using the tools we taught in the DA.

I seem to have lost her.

I pass Fred and George, fighting Death Eaters. George is doing great, firing spells ande curses at Karkaroff, but Fred isn't doing as well. Lucius Malfoy is waving curses at him like there's no tomorrow, which might be.

Fred looks at me, a look of desperation filling his usually happy eyes.

"_Crucio!_" Malfoy shouts. I throw my body in front of Fred, receiving the curse.

"HERMIONE!" Fred screams, but I can barely hear, pain scorching my body. My arms and legs on fire, my torso clenching, my blood is boiling hot, singing and searing my insides. I try scream, but my lungs hurt too much. I can't see anything, my eyes blinded by a foggy blur of tears. I writhe in pure agony, wanting it to stop, tears streaking my face. All I can make out are bright flashes of green lights.

And then, it's over.

**_Fred**_

She took an unforgivable curse for me, and he escaped. Last I saw, Lee was chasing Malfoy down, firing spell after spell at his stupid head.

_An unforgivable curse. She took an unforgivable curse for ME. And we're just friends. Although I've wished we were more for quite some time now. Fiercely loyal, she is. Mental, too. _I think to myself.

Everybody is out front, waiting for You-know-who to come himself. She HAS to wake up, she wouldn't want to miss Harry fighting You-know-who for the world. She would want to be there beside him.

I let my fingers drift to her face, caressing her cheek. My face opposite hers, my tears dripping onto her forehead. I take her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together. Nobody's around. I'm here, alone with Hermione, surrounded by the broken remnants of Hogwarts. I lay my head on her chest, waiting for her to wake up. Her breathing reassures me. I decide I need to go out there, fight with my twin. I gently lift Hermione behind her back and knees, her face in my chest. I sprint to the mouth, where everybody is standing. I find my mum, George, Ron, and Ginny. I try to stop the tears flowing from my eyes but only more come. George looks at me, understanding in his eyes. Everyone starts to freak out, crying, probably thinking she's dead.

"What happened?" Ron asks, a death glare shooting from his eyes.

"It-It was M-Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." I stutter. "He tried to shoot me with a Cruciatus curse but Hermione threw herself in front of me and she was tortured instead of me." I cry, still holding her delicate frame, droplets escaping my eyes and landing on her shirt. Her forehead is sweaty, her face contorted still in pain. I want to take her pain away, make it okay. I never want to see her in pain again. I'd rather have to suffer a thousand unforgivable curses than watch her beautiful, delicate, perfect face twist in pain from one.

"Hermione, Hermione please wake up. Please!" I sob. My mum lays a caring hand on my shoulder, George hugging me.

"Fred, she needs to see Madame Pomfrey." Mum says.

I hastily carry her to the hospital wing. Bodies lie everywhere, some with white sheets draped over them, others screaming. I track down Madame and explain what happened.

"She jumped in front of me, and took the curse for me," I say, my voice cracking numerous times.

A look of understanding crosses her face and I lay her down on a free bed.

Her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Fred? What ha-. What happened?" She says in the tiniest, softest voice.

"Don't worry, Love. Everything is going to be fine." I whisper in an equally soft voice. Our faces are inches away, and I plant a long kiss on her forehead and cheek before whipping out my wand and running to the front to murder Lucius for nearly breaking her.

**_Hermione**_

He pushes his lips against my forehead and cheek, and runs off with his wand in the air, a battle expression on his face.

Oh. My. Godric.

_What HAPPENED?_

Madame makes me drink a cooling potion, which shoots a burst of ice through my hot blood, and I'm instantly relieved.

"Madame, can you tell me what happened?" I ask, desperate to know.

"Fred told me Lucius was firing curses at him, and when He shot the Cruciatus curse you jumped in front of him and took it instead. He was crying when you wouldn't wake up." She tells me.

I ponder this in my head for a while. I realize I feel much better and I need to talk to him.

I climb out of my bed and Madame nods at me.

"You go girl." She says.

I sprint to the front to find it's an all-out war. I Stupefy a Death Eater and continue on my way, searching for Fred. I finally find him! He's fighting a Death eater.

I run to him

"Fred!" I say, stunning the Death Eater. I wrap him in a hug.

"I'm George! But I'm glad you're okay!" He says preparing to duel the Death Eaters again.

I frantically run around, trying to find Fred, but instead I come face to face with Bellatrix.

"Thought you could run, did you?" She screams.

"_Expelliarmus!" _I screech. I can spot Fred from the corner of my eye. Fred's mum shouts,"_Avada Kedavra!" _and Bellatrix falls lifeless to the ground.

I turn to Fred and see a pained expression on his face. He wraps me into a hug, and buries his face in my hair.

"I was so worried about you." He says, and I feel tears falling onto my scalp.

"I know." I say simply, tears leaking onto his shirt.

I see a flash of light and feel a sharp pain suddenly shoot into my side.

I turn and see Lucius Malfoy, his wand raised. I look down to see I'm gushing blood. Fred reacts quickly, an expression of the most anger I've ever seen on his face.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screams, anger contorting his handsome face. Lucius Malfoy is dead.

I continue to fight, my side bothering me more and more.

Harry is nowhere to be found.

We fight off Death Eaters until they cower off to wherever Voldemort is.

I find Harry and grope him in a bone-crushing hug. He pulls his hand back, and it's covered in blood. My blood.

"Hermione what happened?"

"It was Lucius Malfoy. He was about to curse Fred with the Cruciatus curse and I jumped in front of him, then he got me in the side." I say.

"I'll kill him." Harry says.

"Already done, Fred killed him. Besides, you have someone more important to worry about." I say.

"Get yourself fixed." He says before marching out the front door. I try to follow him, no way I'll let him go fight Voldemort by himself.

"Harry! Are you mad? You can't go by yourself! You'll die!" I try to reason with him.

"I have to Hermione. This is for me to do. I never wanted anyone to die for me. I need to do this alone. I couldn't stand myself if you or Ron were killed." He says.

Tears leak from my eyes, and I wonder if this is the last time I'll see my best friend.

"But Harry-"

"No. I love you, Hermione. You're my best friend."

He grasps me in a hug, and I can tell he's scared out of his wits.

"I love you too, Harry."

We hug a minute more before Ron comes over to us.

He stares at Harry, seemingly expressionless. We hug, possibly the last time as the Golden Trio, and Harry walks into the forbidden forest.

I lean into Fred's chest, sobbing and scared for Harry.

"Shh. It's okay, 'Mione. I know. I'm here for you."

With the Death Eaters gone, Hogwarts has calmed down. We walk to the hospital wing, thinking about Harry. Madame puts us to work immediately, (After healing the wound in my side) healing and repairing broken students. We find George kneeling over someone.

"George-" I say, and he grabs me in a needy hug, tears seeping through my shirt. I pat his back and glance at the body. Katie Bell, George's long-time girlfriend.

Fred doesn't look too happy that I'm hugging his twin, but it's an emotional day for everyone. Everybody needs comforting. Fred saunters to us and wraps us in a group hug.

We stand there for a few minutes before George lets go of me and hooks onto Fred. I can tell Fred hates seeing George like this, he looks like he's about to cry as hard as George.

I rub both of their backs with caring hands, and lay a sheet over Katie. He sobs even harder when I leave her face alone. He plants a caring kiss on her forehead, his creasing with pain, and covers her face. He sprints out of the hospital and sobs by himself in a corner, rocking with his hands around his legs.

Everyone is heading outside, and we see Hagrid carrying Harry's limp body in his large arms.

"NO! HARRY!" I break away from Fred and run to Harry.

_OhmyGodricOhmyGodriche'sdeadHarry'sdeadnotHarrynothimtoodon'tbedeadnotdeadyou'renotdead. _

"NO!" I scream. Harry CAN'T be dead! No! No! No!

Fred pulls me back and locks me into his arms, restraining me; it's all I can do to not go kill Voldemort now.

I sob uncontrollably in Fred's chest, just wanting my best friend back.

All is silent. Nobody dares to say anything.

Hagrid lowers Harry's body to the cobblestone ground. Large, fat tears roll down his puffy cheeks and fuzzy beard.

I sprint away from Fred, breaking free from his strong arms, and run to my best friend.

He's stone cold, his beautiful green eyes are closed, and he is completely limp.

"Harry, Harry please wake up. I can't lose you now!" I sob, covering his shoulder. Ron kneels next to him, lying a caring hand on my shoulder.

"Harry! Please!"

He doesn't move. I can't lose him now, I can't. He defeated Voldemort once, why can't he do it again?

I sob over Harry's chest, my ear near his heart, and I hear the tiniest, most faint pulse.

"HE'S ALIVE!"

Madame Pomfrey bursts through the crowd, wand and potions in tow. I watch as she slips potions past his lips and mutters curses at him. Then, she packs up her station and leaves, the rest of us mesmerized and waiting for Harry to wake.

Everybody leaves to help prepare Hogwarts for the rest of the battle, knowing full well that was only the beginning, leaving Ron, Harry, Fred and I. It's only fair that Ron and I stay with Harry, being that we're his best friends. I think Fred is only afraid to let me out of his sight, but he realizes this moment is solely between the three of us and keeps his distance.

I'm about to take Harry to the hospital wing instead of waiting outside because it's taking so long. As soon as I'm about to levitate him, his eyes slowly start to flutter.

"Wa. Wat. Ter," He mumbles.

"He wants water." Ron states.

"Oh! I've got it!" I draw my wand and whisper, "_Aguamenti_." I put the tip of my wand to his parched lips as a slow, steady stream of water gushes out. He drinks for minutes straight, hardly breathing. He finally pushes it away and stands up, obviously tipsy, and raises a shaking hand to point at the sky. I grasp his wand from the ground and push it in his hand. Large, black smoky objects are covering the sky. Death Eaters.

I sprint to the drawbridge and point my wand to my vocal chords, charming my voice to sound incredibly loud.

"HOGWARTS! ATTACK!"

Hordes of students and professors alike bleed out of the school, taking position on roofs, balconies, courtyards, and in the sky on broomsticks. Soon, even families, shop owners, friends, and anyone else who went to Hogwarts has come to fight for their school.

Death Eaters zoom in and land everywhere, running like ants after food.

I shoot spell after spell, Harry and Fred on either side of me, Ron behind me. My wand feels like it's taking over and I'm not even thinking about spells or curses. We're creaming our Death Eaters and helping other students defeat theirs, but Harry seems distant. I can tell his scar is bothering him, and he's on the lookout for Voldemort, not completely focused on our current opponents. Suddenly, Fred gets nicked with something sharp in the knee, and for some odd reason, I feel it too. I try to ignore it, but I'm trying to figure it out in my head. Maybe I got cut too...?

We fight for at least twenty minutes, most Death Eaters are dead, and then Harry freezes.

"Harry? What's the matter?" I shriek, dodging a curse.

"He's here." He says simply."He's here, Hermione." Sheer bravery is etched into his face. Wrinkles and lines run across his aged face, lines that symbolize his numerous losses, the effect of having to grow up earlier than necessary. I can't help but admire his strength, how he isn't afraid of Voldemort.

The remainder of the Death Eaters run to the front and form a horizontal line. Voldemort twists into the air and slowly stalks forward.

"Ah," Voldemort hisses,"The boy who lived. Your time has come. It seems I didn't completely finish you off in the Forbidden Forest. No matter, I'll simply do it now." He raises his wand, and a Death Eater steps forward.

"My Lord-"

"NO! It must be me!" He spits.

Harry charges him, and they fall over the remains of the bridge.

"HARRY!" I shriek. The Death Eaters retreat and twist into the air. Everyone peers over the edge, but all they see is smoke and dust.

I begin to lean over, searching for a sign that Harry's still alive, and I start when hands capture my waist.

"Don't fall." Fred whispers into my ear.

The anticipation is killing me. I need to see Harry. Ron is standing next to me, tears filling his eyes as well. The injured and the dead are whisked away, still leaving a large portion of Hogwarts standing.

We wait what feels like forever, watching closely for any sign of Harry. Heavy tears roll down my face when there's still no movement, gently wiped away by Fred.

BOOM! Harry and Voldemort shoot up into the sky, their wands connected by a jet of green light. I watch in awe as they battle once and for all, my mouth hanging idly.

"AVADA-" Voldemort starts.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screams at the top of his lungs, and Voldemort is propelled backwards into the sky, crumbling to pieces along the way. His grip loosens and the Elder wand slips from his fingers and floats to Harry, suspended in mid-air, waiting to be taken by its true and rightful owner.

Cheers and catcalls erupt. Fireworks, lights, noises, interesting smells, and colors fill my vision. I glance at Fred and George, smiling, obviously proud of their spectacular show. Streamers shoot from bricks, confetti pops from corners, and tiny magic gnomes flying miniature broomsticks collide into each other in the air.

But I realize it's taken a toll on Hogwarts.

I enter the massive door of our beloved school, instantly surrounded by devastation. Some of Hogwarts' bricks lay crumbled on the floor, surrounded by the dusts of many years. Torches lay also, their tips burnt out. The doors are missing locks. Small holes in the wall hiss with smoke, obviously the product of spells that didn't hit the opponent. Portraits hang sideways, their angry inhabitants rambling and screaming. I dare venture on.

I find the library.

Tears well in my eyes when I see the ghastly sight.

Pages. Everywhere. Ripped, torn, crumpled, some flying in the air, some burning. I begin to bawl. Shelves and bookcases are broken, textbooks scattered everywhere. Tables and chairs are overturned, quills broken and bent. Carpets are singed. I bend down when a familiar book catches my eye. My favorite book, Jane Eyre. I sob when I see its condition. The pages are crumpled and battered, the corners of them singed. The cover has a hole burned through, footprints on top. It's smoking, too. I hold it to my chest, delicately. I can't even begin to count how many times I fell asleep with this book on my chest. The librarian noticed how often I borrowed it and told to not even bother with checking it out, just to take it. Somehow it always ended up on my table rather than in my arms when I fell asleep.

I decide to keep it, being that it's my favorite and no one will have any use for it any longer. I remember when I used to volunteer here. Inspired, I attempt to repair as much as I can and get books on shelves. I don't even know how long I've been here, but I have no intention of leaving. I straighten all shelves and put every single book in perfect order. I try to repair my book, but pages are still missing. I don't even care because I know them by heart.

How dare he ruin the library? It's the place I feel best, most at home. My safe haven inside of my safe haven. If there was an after life, I'd have words for Voldemort.

I work more on putting the books in order. I realize I could do them with my wand, but it's more comforting to feel them against my skin. I hear a shuffling of footsteps and whip around to face their producer.

"How long were you standing there?" I ask, a bit embarrassed.

"I just got here." Fred says. I narrow my eyes at him and he says,"I swear!"

I turn back to my shelf and he walks away from the entrance, and sits down cross-legged beside me. I continue to work. Typically, I'd be overcome with self-consciousness if someone watched me, but in the library, I'm fearless.

Fred leans his head against my shoulder, his hands in his lap.

"I was searching for you for hours. I couldn't find you until I asked Harry. He said the first place to look for you is always the library no matter what." I smile. Harry knows me so well. I didn't even realize I'd been here for hours.

"I felt like an idiot." He continues. "Of course you'd be in the library, you're Hermione Granger!" I'm not exactly sure whether it's a compliment, so I stay quiet.

"Mione? Hey, I didn't mean to offend-"

"It's fine." I say, cutting him off. He shuts up, taking his head off of my shoulder. He sits beside me, moving a few inches away.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I don't mean to be rude. It's been a big day, and I'm mentally exhausted. I mean, I was worried about Harry, and now Voldemort's dead, and our _classmates_ are dead, and Hogwarts is destroyed, and my most favourite place in the world was-"

His lips are against mine, cutting me off from my rambling. His lips are full but not huge, firm but not hard, and softly perfect, puzzling together with mine. I lock my arms around his neck, his on my waist. He pulls away, too quickly for my liking, and presses his forehead against mine.

"Still a horrible day?"

"No." I giggle, not being able to resist the urge to smile.

"Good." He says simply. "Now if you don't mind, I'm rather exhausted as well, and you're..." He yawns and stretches his long legs out. Next thing I know, his fiery red locks are resting on my thighs along with the rest of his head. He blinks up at me with his big blue eyes, sort of an "I dare you to make me get off" look on his face. I just smile as he says, "Perfect," Before he yawns and falls asleep. He called me perfect. I smile then lean against the shelf and doze to sleep.

I sleep only a short while, the shelf isn't exactly the most comfortable pillow. I peer down at Fred, his beautiful red hair, and I smooth my fingers along his locks. His smiles in response. I lay my other hand on his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breath.

"Best. Pillow. Ever." He says with a wink. I laugh and lift his head off of my legs, then push myself to my feet.

He hugs my ankles, still on the floor, and whimpers.

"I'm going to find Harry." I say. "We need to talk." Fred shoots me one last pleading look but nods and stands up.

"C'mon. I'll walk you to your room." I say, reaching out my hand to him. He grasps it and intertwined our fingers.

We walk to the common room and I leave him by the portrait hole.

"Come see me tomorrow." He says, only half asking.

"I will." He kisses me on the cheek and climbs through the portrait hole.

I smile and walk to find Harry.

It takes me quite a while to find him, but I eventually do. In Dumbledore's office.

He's staring at Dumbledore's portrait, happily conversing with him. Snape's hanging in a frame too, next to the headmaster.

He was pacing, occasionally stroking Fawkes, touching the desk. I step in, letting him notice me.

"Hermione," He whispers.

"Hello Harry."

Moments of silence pass between us. Not awkward silences, but silences of understanding.

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my back, hugging me. I can hear him crying.

I hug him reassuringly.

"Shh, it's okay. What's wrong Harry?" I ask, not really understanding why he's crying.

His grip on me tightens.

"I just can't accept the fact that it's really over. Hermione, this is my _life. _It's all I know."

"Well of course, Harry. How do you think Ron and I feel? We've fought together for most of our lives, and now it's all over. You aren't alone."

"Yeah," He says, pausing briefly,"I suppose you're right."

"I'm proud of you Harry. You finally defeated him."

"Thanks Hermione. I'm proud of you too. I couldn't have done it without you two by my side." I smile and give him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

I change into my sleep shorts and tank top, brush my teeth, and climb into my bed, pulling the curtains shut and the covers over my shoulders. I take a sip of my water and start to doze.

I'm barely asleep for 10 minutes before I hear a rustling of footsteps. Soon, after much tripping and stumbling, my curtains are drawn back. I see a tall figure sit on the edge at the end of the bed and close the curtains. I fumble under my pillow for my wand, ready to strike.

"I couldn't sleep." Fred whispers, and I instantly calm as he speaks. "Bad dreams." He says, a little-scared-child tone taking over his voice. He covers it up, trying to sound manly, without success. I cast a silencing charm around us so that we won't disturb anyone, and also check the curtains to make sure they're closed.

"_Lumos." _I whisper, illuminating the small space in my bed. I instantly regret it. His eyes are clouded over with threatening tears, a few spilling over his lashes down his cheeks. His bottom lip is quivering, his body shaking. I place my hand on his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat.

I lay my wand down between us. We're sitting criss-cross, our knees touching each other.

"What was this bad dream about?" I ask, intently focused on him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says shortly.

I raise my eyebrows at him in question.

"It's okay Fred, you can tell me." I prod, lifting my palm to delicately cup his cheek.

He gives me a look similar to that of a sad puppy.

"Really, it's okay. Tell me. Please?"

He takes a deep breath before saying,"Fine. My bad dream was about you taking the Cruciatus curse for me. When you threw yourself in front of me and you were hit with torture. It was the worst thing I've ever witnessed. I couldn't even help you. All I could see was you writhing in agony on the floor, and I wanted nothing more than to take it away. I never want you to get hurt. Ever." He's crying now, and he pulls me into a needy embrace.

"Shh. It's okay, Fred. Shh." His head is on my shoulder, his face nestled in my neck. I stroke his hair with one hand, his back with the other.

"Fred? I would do it again. I wouldn't think twice, either. I would take that spell for you over and over as long as they came." I say, meaning every word.

He looks at me, his face still streaked with tears, and lies down. I lay down beside him, cuddling under the covers. His breathing slows as he becomes calm, and I wrap reassuring arms around him.

"I should have bad dreams more often."

The next morning, I wake up and Fred is gone. I draw back the curtains to be shot with a burst of sunlight.

"All students to the Great Hall," McGonagoll's voice crackles over the intercom.

I open my trunk and throw on my sweater and Gryffindor tie, along with a dark skirt and tights. Lavender giggles in her bed next to me.

"What?" I ask.

"What happened between you and Weasley last night?"

"For your information absolutely nothing happened."

"Are you suuure?" She drawls out the words to an unnecessary length.

"Positive." I say, annoyed.

I walk down the corridors to the Great Hall. I spot Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins all sitting together. I slip between Fred and Harry, taking a crossaint and an apple from the floating plate.

"Quiet everyone." McGonagoll says.

_Yeah right._

I hear the faintest voice in the back of my head and nearly choke from surprise. Fred looks at me, a worried look on his face, but I shoo him away.

I think to myself about everything I've ever read on hearing voices, but I don't recall much.

"Today, we will decide whether you want to stay at Hogwarts, which would require tremendous cleaning and repairing efforts, or if you wish to leave. The Ministry will ensure that you still learn for those of you that go. Now, if you are going to leave Hogwarts, go to your room and pack, as well as arranging for transportation. For those of you that are staying, stay seated." McGonagoll looks disappointed as half of Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, and two Ravenclaws retreat to their rooms. Gryffindor doesn't even move.

"We will need to repair the rooms most often used. We will create a schedule for repairing. The Library will take the longest, I fear."

"Professor? I sort of fixed the Library yesterday. By myself, so it doesn't need to be worked on." I squeak.

McGonagoll raises her eyebrows. "By yourself? It's completely done?" Hermione nods.

"Well, that was one of our places hit worst. We'll need to straighten out the courtyards. Now some of the bushes have been lost, as well as a few potted Mandrakes."

"We'll find them, Professor!" A Hufflepuff says, "We _are _particularly good finders!"

"Very well. Ravenclaws, we'll need you to find creative ways to repair shingles and glass windows. Also, repair some of the classrooms. Gryffindor, you are to restore the Quidditch field."

Cheers erupt from Gryffindor, and Fred puts his hand on top of mine.

"You three," McGonagoll points at Ron, Harry, and I, "Are to meet me in my office in precisely half an hour."

_Stupid arse. _

The voice is back. I make a mental note to talk to Professor McGonagoll about it.

I walk to my dorm and slip on shorts and a T-shirt with Gryffindor colors. I pull my hair back into a simple ponytail and wash my face before walking with Harry and Ron to the Quidditch field.

Pillars lie crumbled across the field, bludgers cracked in half. Quaffles are dented and dirty. I see Harry across the field with a small gold object in his fingers, the Snitch. Fred and George each pick up a beater's bat. Mass patches of grass are missing. Bleachers are destroyed.

"Alright everyone, let the cleaning begin." Harry's voice booms.

Groups form and it's been half an hour before we know it. Fred, George and I are working on bleachers beside each other.

My alarm goes off.

_Don't leave._

I jump at the voice. I give Fred a quick hug, my mind frazzled, and meet Harry and Ron at the edge of the field.

"I want you three to repair Dumbledore's office. No one else is better for the job." Professor McGonagoll says.

Harry and Ron make their way to his office.

"Professor? Might I have a word?"

"Of course, Hermione."

"Well, Professor, I've been hearing a small voice in my head. It pops in at random times. I'm not sure whose voice it is but it sounds familiar. I was wondering if you could tell me why this is happening."

She thinks for a bit before saying,"The Library. Go to the restricted section and find books on bonds and how they're created."

I smile and say thank you before heading to the library, confused on why to look at bonds.

_The Ultimate Wizard's Guide to Magical Bonds _is in my hands. I've been scanning books for over two hours, scouring for reasons as to why I am hearing a voice.

I'm reading and- Oh. My Godric.

_If a witch or wizard takes an unforgivable curse that was meant for someone else, the receiver and the intended receiver are bonded together. _

Fred and I are bonded! It's HIS voice I've been hearing!

_The bonded will share thoughts, they'll be be to hear each other, they will become stronger when fighting together, and if one should die, the other would suffer a pain so unbearable it's been known to lead to suicide. They are also able to affect each other's emotions, and if one is injured or experiences extreme pleasure or happiness, both individuals experience it. If one of the bondees knows but the other doesn't, the two will become weak until it is known. The bond will be complete when the two wed. It is strongly advised that they are wed within two years._

I have to find Fred.

It's late, and everyone, even Harry and Ron, are eating dinner in the Great Hall. I sit between Harry and Fred, our group conversing about the progress on the Quidditch field. Fred takes my hand and squeezes it.

I decide to try this thought-sharing thing with Fred.

_Fred I have to tell you something, _I think. He jumps and looks at me, an incredulous look on his face.

We are dismissed from the Hall to fix other things around the castle. Fred turns to me, as if he's about to say something, but I grab his hand and begin leading him to the library.

"What is going on?" He keeps asking, but I just shake my head and keep my head empty.

We arrive at the library and I drag him to the restricted section, wordlessly. I pull the very same book from the shelf and sit him at a table, then flip to the same page my eyes had read only an hour earlier.

He huffs because I won't answer his questions.

"WAIT! We're bonded?" He screams, incredulous. I almost tell him to be quiet, but no one else is in the library.

"Yes." I say, my voice shaking.

"So, we can hear each other?"

_Yes. _I say in my mind.

_This will take a lot of getting used to._

Silence passes between us, tension filling the library. He's put his chin on his hands and is staring across the room.

"I'm sorry." I say out loud. 

He looks at me in confusion, his forehead creased.

"What ever for?"

"I'm sorry for jumping in front of you. It wasn't my business what you were doing. I didn't know we would be bonded. And now you're stuck with stupid, bookworm me. I shouldn't have interfered." I say, hanging my head.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm not mad, just confused, really. I'm happy I'm bonded to you. I wouldn't want to be bonded with anyone else," He says.

"But, but I'm not even pretty. Or funny, like you." I whisper in a small voice.

_Are you mad? You're beautiful. I've thought so ever since the first time I saw you. And you're ridiculously funny. And smart. And beautiful. And nice, sweet, witty, helpful, brave, confident...the list could go on forever. Never say you aren't, ever._

I hug my knees to my chest and bury my face.

_But I'm not. I know I'm not. Really._

_No, you really are._

I don't reply. He makes a big deal about getting out of his chair and sitting in the one beside me. He takes my hand away and turns the chair so that I'm facing him. He lays my hands on my stomach and pulls my legs away from my chest, setting them on the floor. He grabs my hands and pulls me up into an embrace.

"Hermione Jean Granger," He says,"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and ever WILL meet. Don't you ever doubt that." He caresses my cheek tenderly.

I start to cry. It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me.

_And I'm quite pleased to be bonded with you, actually. I can't think of a better candidate of someone to share thoughts with. I'll ace my tests._

He adds a wink with the last part.

_In your dreams, Weasley._

Fred and I are packing for the Holidays. He smirks at a sweater his mum must've knitted a few years ago. The ends of the sleeves are frazzled, the collar worn, a few snags hanging limply. I can tell he's is thinking of home.

_Could be cute. Adorable, actually, _I think to him.

_If you want me to look like a sausage in a sock. This is from Christmas first year. I don't wear it, but it reminds me of home. Of unconditional love, really._

_Try it on. Please? Little first year Freddie?_

He smirks and attempts to fit it over his head. When he finally fits it on, his muscles are bulging, nearly ripping the seams. The yellow F is stretched completely over his chest, the hem reaching his midsection. He shoots me a look of dismay.

_Happy?_

_Incredibly. _

I start giggling as he attempts to pull it off, and his face reddens with frustration.

_Let me help._

I walk towards him and slip the sweater off over his head. It lands on his bed in a crumpled pile. He smiles and kisses my forehead, the tip of my nose, and finally my lips.

_May I?_

_Knock yourself out, but I'm not putting on again._

I walk to the bed and pick up the crumpled fabric.I gracefully pull on the sweater, and it fits me perfectly. The material hugs my sides, and it smells wonderfully of Fred. Fred's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

_Er, you can wear that for awhile, if you'd like. Being that it fits you perfectly and such. I do smell wonderful, don't I?_

This thought-sharing thing is going to be difficult.

_Indeed you do._

_I produce that heavenly scent over here._

I laugh and walk to him, hugging him tightly.

_Should we tell my family? _

_Sure, why not?_

_Because my brothers are gits. You know, except for George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie. Leaving just Ron as a git._

I laugh hysterically because it's pretty true.

_You twins aren't exactly angels._

An expression of mock-hurt and surprise comes over his face, and he pretends to peel away from me.

I giggle and return to my trunk to pack.

He sneaks up behind me and hugs me again.

_You know, you won't be able to prank me now that I know what's going on in your head, _I tell him.

_Bloody hell. This relationship will be no fun._

I climb onto the Hogwarts Express, Fred, George, Harry and Ron trailing me.

_See you soon, Love. George and I have some pranks to pull. Stay in a compartment with Ron and Harry and you won't smell the stink bomb._

The twins leave to reak havoc, and the three of us shuffle into a compartment. I take a seat next to Harry and pull out my books.

The trolley comes by and Harry buys everything. I buy a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Fred because they're his favorite.

_Thanks! They are my favorite. How do you know?_

_Once in third year, we were in the Great Hall and George was pelting you with them. You said "NO! THEY'RE MY FAVORITE!"_

_You remember that? _

_Yes._

_Wow... So...how long, exactly, have you liked me, Granger?_

_Erm, let's just say Viktor Krum wasn't, isn't, my first crush._

_And who might the first be? _

_Who do you think?_

_McLaggen?_

_No. Absolutely not._

_Hmmmmmm. Hmmmmmm. Me? No that's absurd._

_Absurd?_

_Yes._

_And why is that absurd?_

He is startlingly silent for a moment.

_Because._

His thoughts are quieter.

_Fred?_

_Because you couldn't...possibly like me. Someone like me._

_Why couldn't I Fred?_

_Because I'm not worth it_

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME!_

_No._

_You're insane, Fred. I LOVE you. You are incredibly worth it. Worth everything._

_I love you too, Hermione._

_You're the first. Just so you're aware._

Harry and Ron both lean in toward me creepily.

"So, Hermione," Harry starts,"Are you and _Fred...?" _He inquires.

"As a matter-of-fact we are."

"When did this happen?" Ron asks.

I tell them the story of how Fred and I really bonded.

"Oh." They both look dumbfounded and I pull out my book. There's a marking on the inside of the cover. It says:

**Fred was here. **

At first I'm furious at Fred for writing in my book, then I smile when I see the heart next to it.

I continue to flip through the pages, smirking at various markings.

**I love you.**

**Bored yet? **

**Are you even reading the story?**

**Or finding my love notes...**

**3**

**H**

**F**

**4ever**

**Tell me when you read these.**

**Please?**

**I hate this page.**

**This is a book?**

**OH MY GODRIC! Did you read that?**

**Forever, love.**

**This book is boring.**

**Enjoy my notes?**

**Love, Fred.**

_I did enjoy your notes, love. And that book happens to be a classic. _

_Right, darling. And I'm Merlin. Those notes were fun to write though._

_How's the pranking?_

_Genius. _

_Great. Good luck._

_Plug your nose._

I laugh as Harry and Ron eye me curiously.

"You remember how I'm bonded? Well, I can kinda hear his thoughts. And he can hear mine."

Harry shrugs and flips through his, magazine.

Ron semi-glares and gazes back out the window.

We arrive at King's Cross, platform 9 3/4. I haven't seen Fred since the beginning of the train ride. I stand on the tips of my toes, trying to find Fred in the crowd. Instead, I find Molly.

"Oh, Hermione dear!" She gives me a motherly smile and presses her hand against my back and guides me toward our group. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George are already here. I find Harry searching for us, and he almost walks rights past us, caught in the crowd. I yank his arm sleeve toward us.

"Thanks Hermione."

I smile at Harry and give Fred a hug. I slip the bag of Beans in his pocket.

_Thanks, love._

_Your welcome, darling._

He smiles and tugs me closer to him, hands smoothing my hair. I skim the muscles of his back with the tips of my fingers. He puts his forehead to mine, his eyes low.

I wrinkle my nose and smile, then he kisses me between my eyes.

I grab Fred's hand and we apparate to the Burrow. We land in the living room on top of each other in a jumble of limbs. We are the first to arrive, Ron and Molly, Ginny and Harry, and George follow.

Ron and George immediately attack the pantry, Fred sits on the couch, and Molly is whisking things around the house. I take my trunk to the room I share with Ginny, and unpack the necessities. I lay my favorite picture of my mum and dad on the nightstand. They are smiling, unaware that I used a magical camera. They are laughing together, hugging and kissing. I pick it back up and absently trace the shape of the frame, the details surrounding it. I watch them happily smiling, and a tear falls from my eyes, leaving a trail as it slips down my cheek. They don't know me anymore. They are living somewhere in Australia, their biggest dream. Any memory they have of me would be shooed away as a figment of their imagination. I slip to the floor, my back now on the bed.

From my peripheral vision I see Fred silently looming in the doorway, his head tilted against the frame, his hands in his pocket. He's smiling at me, almost a look of pity. I don't want him to pity me.

I wipe the tears away with my sleeve as he sits on the bed behind me. He puts a knee on either side of me and leans forward, resting his chin on the top of my head, his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"You miss them, don't you?" He asks, concerned.

"Every day."

"You know," he says, kissing the top of my head,"You could modify their memories again so that they remember you."

"Well, I don't think they would want a daughter. I mean, they're living their dream...without me."

"You're mad, Mione. Did you ever think that maybe YOU were their dream?"

That silences me. I'm not anyone's dream.

"Seriously. Hermione look at me." I turn around and place my chin on his knee. "You're my dream. ANYBODY that wouldn't want you in their life is insane. You. Are. Amazing. Stop second-guessing yourself. I love you and it depresses me that you put yourself down."

I manage a smile and he absently brushes a lock of hair from my face. He leans in and fits his mouth to mine. I part my lips, inviting him in, and he takes the offer. I break away and hug him. I'm exhausted from the ride and thinking about my parents.

"Fred? I'm tired."

He nods and I climb into the bed under the covers, Fred by my side.

His arms encircling me, my head on his chest, he kisses me on my forehead and I doze to sleep.

I'm downstairs, it's seven in the morning, and everyone's still asleep. Out of boredom, I decided to read in the garden.

I curl up by the hydrangea bush and prop my book on my knees. I take a sip of my Hot Chocolate, made the Muggle way. I feel like I haven't read in forever. I realize that its a few days from Christmas, and I haven't bought anything for anyone.

I climb the stairs back to Ginny's room, and see that Fred's still asleep. His arms are hugging my pillow where I was laying before I slipped out of his arms.

I quietly pull on skinny jeans, a purple blouse, and flats in the bathroom. I hear Fred stir from the bed and mutter, "Mione?"

Fred is sitting up in the bed, and he looks distraught. "I-I had the nightmare again." A worried look is on my face as I sit beside him and hold him in my arms. He lays down on my thighs, face pressed into my stomach, and I soon feel tears seeping through my shirt. I lay a tentative hand on his hair and send him thoughts of love.

_Fred I have to go. _

_Where are you going? You aren't leaving are you?_

_Calm down Fred I'm just going shopping._

_Can I come?_

_No._

_Why?_

_Because I'm Christmas shopping._

_So?_

_So, I have to find something for you without you knowing._

_You don't have to get me anything._

_I am._

_Argh, fine. _

He flops down on the bed.

"Fred, if you have the nightmare again, just know that I'm okay. And you are too. You'll be the first to know if I'm not. Alright?"

"Okay."

I kiss him on the cheek and Apparate to Diagon Alley.

I haven't a clue what to buy anyone. For a while, I aimlessly walk around, occasionally poking my head inside stores or stopping at displays.

I stop at a jewelry store that specializes in odd jewelry. I find a section marked "Luck and wellbeing" and finger through bracelets and rings. Soon, I come across a small charm on a black cord that says,"strength." It's perfect for Harry.

Next, I find a necklace with a piece of Moonstone for Ron, which is perfect because he's dating Luna.

I found a "Best friends" necklace for Ginny, and I also have a Muggle joke book for George. He finds the jokes hilarious because they're so mind-numbing.

There's also a pack of rubber ducks for , and a spa basket for . The only person I have left to shop for is Fred.

I have no idea what to buy him. I decide to visit their shop.

Its complete chaos. People are pushing, shoving, throwing things and laughing. I notice George's the only one working the counter. He frantically calls my name as I attempt to bulldoze through the crowd. He throws his hand out at me and grabs my forearm, pulling me over the counter next to him.

"I need your help. Now. Man the cash register!"

"Isn't this Fred's job?" I ask as I ring up a box of Puking Pastilles to a little boy.

"He's in the workroom. Hasn't been out all morning."

**That's strange,** I think to myself. Fred wouldn't want to purposely miss work.

_Fred? Why aren't you working?_

_Hermione? Oh, I was...er...working on a new product. _

_You're lying._

I break away from the counter toward the workroom.

When I burst in, Fred instantly apparates near a shelf.

"Where were you? Why aren't you working?"

"I was...um."

"Don't you lie to me Fred."

"Fine, I was following you. Okay?"

"Not okay. Why were you following me? I told you I was shopping for gifts!"

"I was curious."

"So you left your twin to manage the shop himself?"

"Pretty much."

"Not cool." I say, disappointed.

"Good thing I haven't bought yours yet. You need to stay here and help your brother." I take his hand and drag him to the front counter before Apparating to another store.

(Christmas morning)

I roll over in bed, extremely cold. I know I'm the first one awake. Again. When I peer outside the window, I see the ground is blanketed in a soft white snow, snowflakes still fluttering to the ground.

I realize I'm shivering. Fred's room seems very inviting. He is hugging his pillow, curled in a ball.

I pull the pillow softly from his hands and settle in beside him, pulling the covers over us. His eyes open and he stares straight at me, then smiles and pulls me into his chest, and rests his head on my cheek.

_I was cold, too. _He tells me.

I laugh and shrink farther into his chest, now starting to warm.

He begins to hum a Christmas song, his throat vibrating against my neck. Before I know it, he's asleep again. I can't fall asleep, though, the rush of Christmas fresh in my mind.

Soon, pokes her head inside the door.

"Fred dear, OH! Hermione! What are you doing?"

"Um, Fred and I are...together."

"Oh. Well that's nice dear. When are you telling the family?"

"I guess today."

"Okay, dear. I'm very happy for you. And if Fred's with anyone, I'm more than happy its you."

"Thank you ."

"Call me Molly, dear. And wake Fred up for presents, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiles and walks to another room.

That was easy.

"Freddie wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Christmas morning, and I just told your mom about us."

"What?" He immediately sits up.

"She saw me. I told her we'll tell everyone about us today."

He flops back down.

"Come on Fred. Presents."

I grab my gifts and bolt down the stairs, Fred slowly trailing me.

I receive my gifts, saving mine for last. Harry gives me a magically enchanted friendship bracelet, and Ron gets one too. It's carefully weaved with gold wire and maroon string. Ron gives me a small notebook with my name engraved on the cover. His parents give me a gift card to Flourish and Botts. Ginny gives me a makeup set, claiming that I "Need to get over my issue with fashion." I also receive a WWW shirt from George.

I pass out my brightly colored boxes, intentionally holding Fred's for last. Before I know it George is telling bad jokes and everyone is thanking me for their gifts. No one seems to notice that Fred and I didn't exchange gifts. Everyone rushes to their rooms, playing with their new things. Fred takes my hand and leads me to the garden.

We sit on the swinging bench in front of the flower bushes. He pulls a silver box with a red bow from his coat and places it in my hand.

I open it to reveal a silver heart-shaped locket. I pop it open and inside is a picture of Fred and I sitting beside each other in the library. I watch as the picture shows Fred kissing me for the first time. It couldn't be more perfect. I stare at the moving picture for several minutes, fully aware that Fred is watching me. I smile and pull out his box.

"You didn't have to get me anyth-" I shove the box into his hands. He flashes me a crooked smile as he unties the ribbon and lifts the lid.

I had taken a piece of his sweater and knitted around it, creating a bracelet from his favorite sweater. After, I had stitched a yellow "H" onto the front. He smiles and slips it over his hand.

"But, why...why an 'H'?" He asks, puzzled.

I smile and push up my sleeve, revealing a similar bracelet, except it has a yellow 'F' stitched in.

Still grinning, he leans in to kiss me, laying a gentle hand across my side.

_Now you can carry a piece of home with you. _

_And a piece of of you._

_Merry Christmas, Fred._

_Merry Christmas, Hermione._


End file.
